Love At First Sight-AHS
by SallyThatGurl1964
Summary: Lana Winters perfect life turns utterly abnormal when she is locked away at Briarcliff because of her sexuality. She begins to realize that her love for women had changed when she met the handsome Doctor Oliver Thredson. Meanwhile, a patient named Kit is accused of being the renown Bloody Face women murderer and is locked away at the same mental institution. Who's the real killer?


**Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Briarcliff**

How long had it been? 20 minutes, 20 hours, 20 days? Briarcliff was like a perpetual twilight, something I could never escape from. As I awoke from my sleep, my head ached and my body felt as if I were crushed by cement. I tilted my head and saw a nun sitting just a few steps away from my uncomfortable bed that was stained of an unknown substance. It was disgusting, but that was the least of my worries. " _Why am I here?_ " I thought to myself. I was about to find out.

"Ah miss Winters, you're awake." The old nun said with an evil look written all over her face, written in her features. I struggled, tried to get out of the bed. "Oh no, you mustn't move. You have a long recovery ahead of you. My name is Sister Jude" I looked around the room, this place is completely drained of any kind of bright color. The walls are a grey-ish colour and dust lingers in the air I breath. It smells of piss and vomit and I hear screams of pain and fear from a long distance of pain. This place, it sucks the life out of you. "Why am I strapped in here?" At the time I was confused. "Well, while you were trespassing, you fell and hit your head." Sister Jude stood over me. I changed the subject. "Let me talk to wendy." I said. Sister Jude had a sickening look on her face, as if she was disgusted by what I had just said."I'm afraid that won't be possible. I know what you two are together. Women shall not lay with women and men shall not lay with men. Your a homosexual." There were millions of thoughts flying around in my head. How did she know that? This is not right at all. "Th-that's not true" I hesitated. She looked at me and it was almost as if she could read my mind. Jude said twelve words that filled my body with anger. "You will never see Wendy again and I'll make sure of it." Jude got up and walked out of the room. "Let me out of here! Come back here you bitch! Let me out!" I screamed off the top of my lungs, but she didn't come back. I cried for hours until I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Briarcliff was the most boring place I have ever been in. The walls are closing in everyday and I can't remember anything from the past few days. All I know is that sister Jude has been watching me a lot. It was room check and we all had to exit our filthy, dark, dusty hole they call a room. It was early morning and everyone was tired, including me. "Room check Mrs. Winters. We find it keeps our charges honest." She said. "Frank, check her room." The man walked into my room and searched my bed. "There's nothing in here. It's all clear." He informed Jude. "Check the pillow cases." She inched her eyes to me. "Ah, here are some notes. It says ' _Briarcliff is hell and I need to find a way out. I should exit through the tunnels I came in from. Maybe that touched nun could lead me to it.'_ " Frank laughed. Jude stood still. "And who is this 'touched nun'?" She took the notes from Frank's hand and walked away. "I don't need those sister, I have an excellent memory." I shouted down the long, dark hallway. "Yeah? We'll see about that."

I am in my cell and 2 workers come in. I raise my head to look at them. They suddenly grab my arms. "Get off of me!" I scream. "Where are you taking me?" I ask frantically. They don't answer. They bring me into a room with a bed and they strap me to it. The next thing I know, sister jude was looking down on me while electricity ran through my brain and I tensed up. Electroshock Therapy. It felt like I was having muscle spasms all over my body and I saw someone looking through the little window on the door. It was a psychiatrist working on Kit walker's case. I think his name was Oliver. Oliver Thredson. That's all I remember.

Chapter 2

The note

2 days later. It's the day of the nor'easter storm. That's when I saw him. His name is Thredson, Oliver Thredson. I saw him and sister Jude talking, he didn't like the conditions of this place. He's not the only one, that's for sure. Oliver seems like a kind figure, almost fatherly in his manner. He was amazing to the other patients like pepper… she is a very weird girl. I saw her as I walked in Briarcliff for the first time yesterday to do the interview for the bakery, little did I know I'd be in here as a patient. I'm attracted to Oliver, his kindness, has he noticed me? Maybe he could pass my note to Wendy.

As I walked over to this handsome man I felt nervous. I didn't know why, though. He was setting up for the movie we were about to watch to calm the patients down because of the storm, _The Sign Of The Cross,_ I've seen it at least ten million times. I'm getting closer and closer to Oliver. I'm there. "Oliver? Dr. Oliver Thredson? Do you have a minute?" he nods his head and walks toward the piano where a patient was attempting to play. "Could you excuse us for a second?" He had such a nice voice, I liked it. Oliver turns his head to me. "How can I help you?"

"I'm stuck here. Sister Jude won't let me see anyone, she won't let me contact anyone. I'm going to go out on a limb here. Could you give this note to my friend Wendy Peyser?" He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Please, I have been watching you and your not like the others, I know that." He blushed, it made me smile and I think he caught my little smirk. He finally spoke. "I know a little about your case, but I am only here to evaluate one patient, and your friend, she's the reason _why_ you're in here?" I didn't answer that, but by the way he looked at me I noticed he already knew the right answer. "Please you're my only hope." I basically begged him. "You're asking me to betray sister Jude, who is the administrator of this sanitarium?" I felt so guilty, maybe he wasn't like the others, right when I almost lost hope, Oliver takes the note, winks at me with a grin and walks away. I couldn't help but blush. He was going to help me. How could I ever thank him?

 **Chapter 3**

 **The sign of the cross**

I'm sitting on my chair watching _The Sign Of The Cross._ As I turn my head to look at everyone and I see Oliver. He sat to the chair next to me. I looked at him, and he read my mind. "Did you give wendy the note?" I ask with hope. He looks worried, as if something bad had happened. "I knocked on the door and she let me in, sat me down. Lana, I'm afraid she doesn't want anything to do with you." My muscles tensed, my heart pounded like hammer against cloth. "What? What did she say?" I feel the urge to puke. Oliver was thinking of the right thing to say. I could see it in his eyes. "I told her about the note. She took it from my hand and ripped it up. She said she doesn't love you." I felt sick. Tears rushed down my cheeks and I got up and ran to exit through the common room doors. Frank tried to stop me but Oliver said he had it under control.

"Lana! Lana wait! Where are you going?" I ran as fast as I could and so did he. Why did he care so much? I'm just another crazy girl in the looney bin. I could be drooling in the bread dough and no one would notice except for him, there is something special about Oliver. "I need to get out of this place. I need to find Wendy!" I stopped running because he did too. "Lana, you didn't let me finish. I know I am only treating one person right now but I will try to help you too. Maybe we can try treatment or something so you can get out of here." a smiled appeared on his face. "Oliver, I don't know what to say." Tears ran down my cheeks from happiness. "I do." he walks up to me and grabs my face and kisses me. It was such a beautiful moment until he jerked away. "Lana I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking I-" Before he could finish I kissed him back. When I was done I slowly backed up and looked at him. "Lana, I think you are so beautiful. I know we have known each other for such a short period of time but I really care for you, do you care for me?" I was so surprised. "I cared for you from the moment I saw you." I have never felt this way about a man. This kiss was my first with a guy. I mean, things are really changing for me. In that exact moment I didn't care for Wendy at all. She didn't even try to get me out of this shithole let alone see me. I spoke once again. "Oliver, let's get back to the movie. The christians are about to be eaten." I said with a little giggle. Oliver laughed. "Yeah, let's go Lana." I couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome.

The next day I sat alone in the common room. I thought of everything that happened last night. It was magical but at the same time confusing. One second I was gay and the next I'm kissing a man. It's crazy. Just as I was about to get up to move to another seat, Oliver walks in the room. I sat back down. It's not that I was nervous to run into him, I just wanted to watch him for a little. He looked all around the room. I'm guessing he was looking for me. It made me laugh. He heard me so he turned my way. Oliver laughed and winked at me. I love when he smiles. I sit and watched as he politely greeted the other patients. I have never seen such a kind man in my life. It turns out that me being admitted to briarcliff wasn't the worst thing at all, besides this is where I met him. Oliver. "Oliver Oliver Oliver." I loved saying that name.

Chapter 4

He's Innocent!

Hours later I gained the strength to talk to Kit Walker, the man who was convicted for murdering 2 lady's including his wife. People call him Bloody face. I was so scared but I am a reporter and I had to get this information for when I might get out. I slowly walk up to him, counting my steps and taking deep breaths. Kit sat on the brown worn out couch that was near the window. "Kit Walker?" I say his name and his eyes look at mine. I managed to hide my fear. I stayed quiet and he looked confused. "Yeah?" Kit asked. "M-my name is Lana and I have some questions. Would you mind if I asked them?" I'm hoping he'll say yes and he nods his head. I replay the question in my head before I say anything. "Okay. Did you really murder those girls?" I know that even if he did do it he would deny it. "Why would it matter to you? No matter what I say, I'll be locked in here forever, or I'll be frying on that electric chair. It makes no difference. So I guess you can say I did kill those lady's because it means nothing anymore." Kit stands up and comes close to my face. We are 1 inch apart. "Is that all the questions you have, Lana?" He asks and I can't seem to catch my breath. I stop breathing and I blink ten thousand times in one second. "Y-yes t-thank you." I stutter and wait for him to move but he stays as still as I do and in that moment I know he did nothing to those girls.

There's something about his eyes that tells me a story no one will believe or listen to. "No, it wasn't you. I know that." We are still close and I feel sacred because bloody face is still out there. "What makes you think I didn't do it?" He looks at me with hopeful eyes. "I know you didn't do it because, well, I don't really know why. It's just that you don't seem like the kind of person to kill people and even if you did, you would probably deny it."

"Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For believing in me." I see his eyes fill with tears but he holds it in. I feel so bad for him so I hug Kit. As I hold him in my arms he kisses me on the cheek and smiles. I look to the common room doors and see Oliver standing there. He is staring at me. I push away from Kit and he looks towards Oliver. "What's wrong?" Kit asks and Oliver shakes his head and walks out of the common room. "Shit." I whisper to myself. _Shit, shit, shit._

Chapter 5

Aftermath of the Kiss

I knocked on his office door hundreds of time but he wasn't there. I waited hours and hours to see his face but Oliver was nowhere to be found. I shouldn't have hugged Kit nor let him kiss me. What was I thinking? I have really strong feelings for Oliver. I need to find him. I'm so desperate, I end up in sister Jude's office.

"What can I do for you miss Lana banana?" She asks. "I need to know where someone is." I tell her and she gives me a wondrous look. She leans back in her chair and sighs. "Who is it?" She asks. "Oliver-" I pause, realizing I said his first name. "Thredson. Dr. Thredson." I say, trying not to look guilty. "And what exactly would you need him for?" She makes me so nervous but I try to hide it. "H-he was really helping me with my problem." I look down at the desk. Jude is still grilling me me and I don't know what to do with my hands. "Dr. Thredson took a break because of his wife. She has Cancer. Nice lady. Too bad she doesn't have much time left, but Oliver should be back in a week." The world stopped before my eyes and I'm crumbling on the inside. He has a wife? This can't be possible. He was so mad that I didn't push away from Kit but all along he had a sick wife. I feel so disgusted and I can't breath. "Something wrong Ms. Winters?" She asks and I shake my head. "No" I force a smile. "Everything is fine. It's just so t-terrible to hear that his wife is s-sick." I swallow my emotions and try to hold my body together. thoughts are flying around my head. I get up and walk to the door but Jude stops me with her words. "You know, it's not such a good idea to fall in love with a married man, Lana banana." She grins and I'm numb as I turn to look at her. "What makes you think I'm _in love_ with Oliver?" I'm suddenly curious. I've seen you two together. You act like a married couple."

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is, and you know it."

"What is wrong with you?" I ask Jude. "I think the real question is what's wrong with _you_." She stands up and walks over to me. She whispers in my ear. "You make me sick." Jude gives me a dirty look and I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Chapter 6

The First Time

I sit alone for days feeling hurt and betrayed. How could he do this to his wife? How could he do this to me? I have no one left, no one to comfort me, no one to love. I'm hurt in so many different ways and I don't know how to fix myself.I should have known better. I don't want to ever see Oliver again, but I guess I'd have to.

I'm sitting in the common room writing in my little journal I keep hidden from Jude. When I'm done, I tuck it in my shoe along with the small pencil that is being nice enough not to break. It's kind of like me. The pencil is small but holds itself together, desperately wanting to be strong. I stand up and I'm suddenly eager to look out of the window. It's like something led me there. I stare out to the beautiful sky. Snow falls to the ground oh so gently. The trees are bleak and naked. The frost covers the branches and at this moment I feel a calm sense of relief. I have never been this observation in my whole entire life. I let go of the anger and fear that has been hiding inside of me. I free every emotion from my body. I feel happy until I look down to the ground and see his car. Oh, god. Oliver. I watch as he slowly gets out of his car and adjusts his suit. I see him take a deep breath as if he were nervous and he walks into Briarcliff. I exit the common room to look and see where he was going. Of course, Sister Jude. He walks into her office without closing the door and I eavesdrop. I can hear whispers of the voices.

"How is your wife?"

"She passed away a couple nights ago."

"Oh Oliver I'm sorry."

I look in the room and see jude hugging Oliver and I gather the balls to say something. I stand up tall and strong at the door that was left open. "Your _wife,_ Oliver?" I feel scared. Oliver turns his head and for the first time I see fear in his eyes. I see sister Jude with a smile and I'm so done. I shake my head and run down the hall. Oliver tries to chase after me but I stop so suddenly and he bumps into me. Oliver is so close to my body I can feel him breathing on me and he pulls me into his office. He doesn't say a word. He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me so ferociously that I can't catch my breath. I love when he kisses me and I love the feeling of his warmth but I push him away. "Your wife just died, Oliver. What are you thinking? You made me feel like I was wrong for not pushing Kit away but you were with your wife the whole time!" I yell and he seems sad. Oliver looks up to the ceiling and sighs. He closes his eyes. "I never had a wife, Lana. Jude noticed how close we were together and she pulled me aside to talk to me about it so I said I had a wife and if I didn't say that," A pause. "I wouldn't be here with you. She would have fired me.

He stares at me and I feel so relieved. "Lana I love you. It's always been you, no one else and I swear." That was all I needed to hear. I push him onto the table and kiss him I take off his shirt and he takes off my gown off. We remove all of our clothes and embrace each other. Before we start I tell him something. "This is my first time. With a male." I feel so embarrassed but he laughs. "I'll guide you through it." Such a sweet smile. He brings me onto him and we make love. It was better than I ever thought possible. When we finish we put on our clothes. I turn to walk out the door. He just sits and watches me and I turn around slowly smiling to myself. "I love you too, Oliver." He smiles. I can tell how happy he is. "You have such a beautiful smile. Don't ever hide it." He chuckles and I laugh. Before I walk out of the room I see if anyone is there. It was all clear so I exit the room, trying to hold in my happiness and I stay hidden in the corner just to see what he was doing for one last time. I hear something that makes me laugh "Yes! Yes yes!" I hear Oliver shout from the room. I laugh and walk away.

Chapter 7

A possible New Friend

I'm sitting in the common room like usual. Kit has been watching me all day and I don't know what to do or say about it. The last time I saw him he was kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't let him do that again because I love Oliver. No one else. everything in my life has changed and the only thing I can really rely on is Oliver but then I think, what if he choses to leave Briarcliff one day? What if I never get out of here? I don't know why I'm worrying so much. I need to talk to Kit but if Oliver sees me, I'm screwed.

I look around the room to make sure Oliver isn't in it and I gain the strength to get up and walk to Kit. I sit down beside him and breath slowly. He looks at me but I stare at the floor. I count the heartbeats that pound out of my chest and I don't know why I'm so nervous. He peers into my soul and I can no longer breath. "Yeah?" Kit finally talks. "Why did you kiss me on the cheek. I mean, I know it's a stupid question, but why?" The words pour out of my mouth like water pouring out of a cup. He seems speechless. "I-I don't know. It just felt right in that moment. You were the only one who could really understand that I'm not crazy and I guess I liked that." Kit looked away. Then something popped into my head. "What about grace? Don't you guys, uhm, have a thing together?" I ask hesitantly. "What do you mean?" Kit looked confused. "I thought you two were a couple." I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have said that but I am relieved when he laughs. It's the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh too. We both burst out with laughter for no reason at all. All the patients turn to us and the room gets quiet. Kit and I go silent for a moment and start dying of laughter again. After a while we gathered ourselves and stopped.

Kit giggles one last time before he talks. "No. We had something but she lied to me. Grace said she didn't kill her mom and dad but she knew all along that she did. She led me on. I must admit it did really hurt me." Kit told me. "I'm so sorry." I apologize because I knew how he felt. Wendy lied to me. She told me she loved me but all along she didn't and that really hurt me too. Kit and I have so much in common. "I know how you feel." I try to comfort him.

"I have a question." The words make me freeze. It scares me when people say that. "What's up with you and Thredson? You guys seem close." I hesitate. I try to think of the right thing to say. I decide to just tell Kit the truth because I feel like I can trust him. "I went to him for help. After that, we got close. We kissed and it went on from there. That's why Thredson got so mad when you kissed me." I spill out the truth. Kit nods his head. "I have another question, what's his first name?" Kit asks and I giggle. "His name is Oliver." I look around the room and back at Kit. "Oh wow I never would have guessed his name to be Oliver. I thought it would be Johnny or something." Kit smiles at me. "You know, for a so called murderer, you're a lot more nice than I would have thought." I joke and we both chuckle. "Let me tell you the truth," Kit pauses. "Over the past few day I developed feelings for you. I won't lie about that." Kit looks embarrassed and I try not to blush. "That's fine with me, Kit." I pat him on that back and get up. "It was really nice talking to you today. I'll make sure you don't go to that electric chair. I promise." I have to keep that promise.

Chapter 8

The Dream Boy

After days of missing Oliver, I finally run into him in the kitchen. I have to talk to him about Kit. I have to make sure he doesn't fry in that electric chair. Kit is innocent, I'm sure of it.

The monsignor wants all of the patients to cook. Apparently it's a good experience for us but I doubt that because, Jesus, they'll probably cut one of their fingers off. I approach Oliver. "Oh Oliver, hey." I'm feeling nervous but my body features tell otherwise. "I've missed you lana." Oliver whispers in my ear and I can't help but blush. I change the subject. "I need to talk to you about something important. Can we maybe go somewhere more private?" Oliver looks worried. "Uh sure, let's go to my office." Oliver leads me to his office and when we enter the room I take a deep breath. "Here we go." I whisper to myself. "What would you like to talk about?" He asks. I think of the right words to say. "Your on Kit's case, right?" Oliver nods his head. "Okay, well I need you to promise me that he won't go to the chair. You need to promise me that he will stay safe in Briarcliff." I focus on Oliver's beautiful face. I get lost in his eyes until I see anger form into his features. _Oh, shit._ I think to myself. There's a good chance that I started a fight between the two of us.

"Why does it matter to you? He is a killer, Lana. You shouldn't even be around him!" Oliver slams his hands on the desk. I flinch. Oliver closes his eyes for a moment. "He is not a killer. I can see it in his eyes that he is not capable of murdering those ladies." My eyes linger around the room for the seconds that Oliver stays quiet. "Just tell me now Lana, are you choosing him over me?"

"What?-"

"I've seen the way you two talk. I watched you a couple days ago in the common room with Kit and you two were having the best time ever laughing that the whole room stopped and stared at you." This was an Oliver I haven't fully met. He is so jealous. "Well do I have to prove I want you?" I ask and walk up to him. I push Oliver on his desk and rip off his shirt. "Ever since I saw you I wanted you." I caress his soft face. I take my gown off exposing my body to him. Just when we start making love I remember I didn't lock the door but I soon forget about it. We end up on the ground. I feel so free and alive. It was coming, the best feeling in the world. Moans circulate through the room and before I know it someone opens the door. Oliver and I freeze. Of course. Kit.

"Oh, my God." Kit freezes along with us. I move off of Oliver and cover myself with my gown. "Kit, it's not what it looks like-"

"It's exactly what it looks like."

"No-" Before I could say anything, Kit slams the door and runs away. I look at Oliver and he is so shocked. "Shit shit shit!" Oliver yells and I'm so worried for him. What if Kit tells sister Jude? We are definitely screwed.

A little while after that whole incident, I try to look for Kit. I'm so terrified that there's a chance Oliver could get in trouble. It would be all my fault. Since Oliver got to Briarcliff, my pointless life became something so special, so exhilarating, so different. It was a huge change to have him in my life and now, in this very moment, I know I don't want to lose him. I've never felt this way, not even with Wendy. Loving Oliver is like watching the bright, beautiful sunset.

I need to find Kit. I see him sitting in the common room and my legs want to run to him and I want to explain myself but I try to keep calm. I approach him. "Kit can we please talk?" He looks so angry and confused. He stands up and we walk into an empty, old, dusty office. "Listen, you cannot tell anyone about what you saw." I stare him down. Kit turns his head to me and I gain hope until he says something that petrifies me. "Come on, Lana. I know you think of me. I know when you get freaky with Oliver you picture me in your head. You met him first but you know I'm the one to chose. You're too guilty to admit to yourself that you want me. You feel like he could give you the word but you think he loves you? Has he even tried to get you out of this place?"

"What? what are you saying-"

"You're living in denial. You want me so much that even Oliver can see it."

"Stop playing with me!"

"You created the game, Lana." Kit pushes me up against the wall and kisses me hard. It feels so good, so right but so wrong. I lift up my gown and slip off my underwear. Kit takes off his pants and he puts it in. It's fast and intense and I feel the moment of bliss coming. We both moan and it's the best feeling I'd ever experienced. We still continue and we are on the floor this time. I'm on top of him and he is moaning so loud it makes the moment even better than I ever thought possible He holds my waist

and encourages me to go faster, harder. I see him coming to the climax and I remember something. Oliver.

I suddenly wake up in my uncomfortable bed in my cell. Thank god that whole thing was a dream, except I did have sex with Oliver but Kit never walked in on us, I did ask Oliver about Kit going to the electric chair, but I never had sex with Kit, although, it was so realistic. I felt him all over my body. In my skin, inside of me. It was like that moment was actually happening. I am sweating and panting. I stand up and poke my head out of the small, rusty window that is on my cell door and I look at the time. 2:31 am. 29 more minutes until cell check. I might as well take the time to write in my little journal. I have to write my dream down on paper before I forget it. I describe in detail what happened and before I know it, the fluorescent lights flicker on and I stuff my little journal along with my little pencil in my worn out shoe. The doors creak open and I see Frank and Jude walk down towards me. Time for cell check.

Chapter 9

A New Friend

I'm finding it difficult to be around Kit. As I sit in the common room I replay the dream I had about him last night. I feel uncomfortable because it's like that dream actually happened. He said _you're living in denial. You want me so much that even Oliver can see it._ What if he was right? I hope he wasn't. Maybe I just need a friend, and that could be Kit. I should go talk to him.

Kit is sitting in his usual spot. The brown couch closest to the window that has the clearest view of the forest just outside of Briarcliff. It's my favourite place to look when I'm not feeling like myself. I forget about Kit for a moment and walk to the window. The trees are stripped of leaves. The sky is grey and dull. A thin layer of new, white, soft snow covers the ground. A low voice wakes me up from my day dream. "Lana?" I feel a warm hand lightly touch my shoulder and I flinch. I turn around fast. It's kit.

"Oh, shit. Sorry for scaring you." Kit backs up and sits down on the couch. I sit beside him. "Well, how are you?" Kit smiles at me and I feel so relaxed. "I'm not feeling too good today." I lower my eyes to look at my hands. I begin playing thumb war with myself. "You can talk to me. I'm your friend, you know that." Kit rubs my back to make me feel better. "It's kind of embarrassing. aha." I chuckle to myself. "You can tell me."

"Well, I dreamt of you last night. You walked in a room and caught Oliver and I, uhh, 'doing it'. Then I came to find you and you told me that you knew I wanted you and this and that. After that, we kind of 'did it' too." I gain the strength to look up at Kit. A smile forms on his face. "Well I guess that's a start. You're _dreaming_ of me." I feel so stupid. Kit laughs and I giggle along with him. "You know, if you ever wanna 'do it', I'm down-"

"Aha, stop!" I punch Kit in his arm. "You know, you don't seem to know much about 'doing it'. Are you a virgin or something?" My eyes go wide. I decide to tell him the truth. "Let's just say, before Oliver, I was in love with a women." I was scared to see what he would say. "Oh, that makes sense. That's fine with me. Are you still-" A pause. "Gay?" He looks at me with curious eyes. "Oh, no I'm not. It's a big change for me, but I'm not gay anymore." Kit almost looks happy. "Okay." Something pops in my head. "I talked to Oliver. I told him to make sure you don't go to the chair. I tried my best."

"Thank you, Lana. It means a lot that you care. How can I repay you?"

"No, you don't need to repay me at all. Thank you for being here for me." I stand up and face Kit. "If you need anything, I'm here." I reassure him. He smiles at me and I walk away. I wanted to find Oliver but I didn't need to. He was standing on the other side of the common room. He was watching us for the whole time. I walk up to Oliver and pretend nothing is wrong, hoping he will just forget about what he saw. "Hey Oliver. How are you?"

"I was fine until I saw you two talking. Again." He tries to keep quiet and so do I. "We are just friends. I swear that I love you and only you. I feel bad for Kit because I can see it in his eyes that he had nothing to do with these murders. He is gonna fry for something he didn't do. You don't need to worry." I peer into his eyes. "I trust you, Lana, but I don't trust him. I know he is a nice guy but a killer can disguise themselves as a kind, loving person. You need to understand I only want the best for you. I need you to be safe and if anything were to happen to you-"

"Nothing will happen." I secretly take his hand so no one will see and I whisper in his ear. "I will do anything for you." A pause. "Anything."

Chapter 10

Don't Mess With Lana

I began to feel tired of Briarcliff. I wanted to get out of there and establish a good life for myself. Most importantly, I wanted to be with Olivier outside of this shit hole. I need to find a way out. I had a good idea of who could possibly help me. Kit.

I just woke up. It is 6:00 am and I am thinking about Kit. I need to talk to him. Maybe we could both escape Briarcliff, but that would be hard to accomplish because people think Kit is a maniac, a women killer. Maybe we could build a defense. Maybe once Kit get's out, he can prove himself innocent. I need to find him.

After breakfast, I exit the kitchen and head to the common room. As I walk, I think of what I should say. I take a deep breath and open the common room doors. I'm smiling until I see police officers holding Kit down. All of the patients are gone from the room. Oliver is standing over them with his hands in his pockets. He's smiling. I am so furious that I run over to Oliver. I know he did this. As I come face to face with him, I slap him. "What did you do?!" The orderlies come sprinting to me and they grab me by my arms, trying to hold me down. Oliver looked so shocked. "Lana! Help me!"

"I-I can't!" Tears are rushing down my cheeks and Oliver is still staring at me with his wide, dark, brown eyes. "Carl! Johnny! I can take it from here. Let her go."

"But she hit you-"

"NOW!" The two strong men let me go. I look at my arms and their handprints are bruised into them. The police take Kit out of the room as he tries to struggle. I can't stop crying. It's only Oliver and I in the common room and I want to rip his arms off. I turn to face Oliver. He stands tall and still. I see a bleeding scratch on his face and there is pain in his eyes but at this moment, I couldn't care less about how he feels. "I asked for one favour: don't let It go to the electric chair." I feel the hot tears on my face but I don't wipe them off. "He was a danger to you, I-"

"Bullshit, Oliver! You're just jealous that I made a friend, someone to laugh and be happy with!"

"So what are you saying, you couldn't do those things with me?" I feel my whole body fill with anger and my skin is as hot as the sun. "You know what, Oliver? I can't do that with you because you're a doctor. I'm a patient and I know that it's illegal to kiss me and have sex with me, right? Kit was my friend. You took that away." I walk up to Oliver. I'm 2 centimetres away from his face. "I wanted to get out of here and Kit could have helped. I need to get out of this shit hole and be with you. That's all I ever wanted."

"Lana, I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much it hurts me."

"Oh really? Prove it." I turn my back to Oliver and I feel his hands on my waste. I can feel him breathing in my ear. "I will." He kisses me on the cheek very fast and walks away. I hold the spot where his mouth touched My tender cheek. I love him so much but what about Kit? I couldn't just go and forgive Oliver. He has to show me he cares.

Chapter 11

Imprisoned

It's been 3 weeks since they took Kit away and I haven't seen Oliver at all. I am sitting on the brown couch where he used to sit. I miss him so much. I don't know why I care about him so deeply. I take a puff of my cigarette and put it out. I stand up and walk towards the window, the only place that gives me any hope. I look down at the solid ground outside and beneath Briarcliff. I see a police car and I am now curious to why they're here and who is inside the automobile. When the person trips out of the car with shackles on his ankles, I am filled with joy. It's the face I've wanted to see for weeks. Kit looks up at the window I'm peering out of. I see a smile appear on his face. I am so happy that I forget about my surroundings. I zone out until I feel a hand on my shoulder. It scares me half to death. Oliver.

"I guess you've seen Kit? He is supposed to be arriving right about," He looks at his shiney, golden watch, "Now."

"Oh, my god Oliver. Thank you so much!" I nearly tackle him and he holds me in his arms. I realize I'm hugging him infront of everyone and I jerk away. My eyes linger over to the common room doors when I see Sister Jude staring at us with the two policemen who brought Kit back. "Shit." Oliver whispers. Jude walks over to us. Every step she takes is bone crushing. Oliver inches away from me each second. "Doctor Oliver Thredson, we know that you are having inappropriate relations with this patient, Lana Winters."

"That's not true, I have nothing to do with any of that-"

"We have proof. Jude called in some private investigators. We have photographs of you two kissing, and having sex and the worst part is, she is a lesbian." Jude looks so amused. "Obviously you mustn't be mentally stable if you think that doing these things with a homesexual is okay." The two policemen whip out pictures of Oliver and I making love. Jude talks. "You need to be corrected, Oliver." Two orderlies take Oliver's arms and drag him out of the room. "What is going on!" Oliver yells.

"You are staying in Briarcliff until we cure you and your disgusting habits." Jude smiles as if she were handing out candy to little children. I remain quiet and still because I know that even if I say anything, it won't help. This is all too much to handle. Before I know it, I pass out, but my eyes pop open when I hit the ground. Oliver yells, "Lana! I love you." I am numb and my muscles ache. My whole body shakes from stress as I lay on the cold, cement floor. My eyes roll back and my heart beats faster and faster by the minute. "Send a doctor! Now!" I hear a young nun as she rushes over to me. Oliver escapes from the two men that are holding him down and for the first time, I see him crying. He pushes everyone away and holds my head in his hands. "Wake up, Lana. Wake up!" My head hits the floor when his hands slip away from my face. Someone takes Oliver away again. The world goes black.

Chapter 12

Hospital Bells

I wake up in a hospital bed. I try to move my head but my neck is so stiff and I nearly whale from pain. I move my head as much as I can to look out of the room and I see doctors. Finally, a woman comes into the room. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She was short. I look at her name tag. Her name is Juliette. "What happened to me?"

"I'm going to check your pulse."

"You didn't answer my question." I don't let the doctor touch until she answers me. The young doctor sighs.

"You fell to the floor and hit your head, which caused you to have a very deadly seizure. You're lucky you're even alive right now. We almost lost you. We couldn't find your pulse but after a minute of CPR, you came back to us."

"Are you sending me back to Briarcliff?" I'm afraid I might know the answer but I needed to feel closure. "Yes. You're scheduled to go back today."

"What do you mean, I'm okay? Shouldn't I recover? This all happened just yesterday." I do anything to keep out of Briarcliff for as long as I can. "Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. You slept for two days. Jesus, it was like you were in a coma." This doctor acted like she didn't give two shits about her job or she just really hated me for some reason. Oh, my God. Two days? This cannot be happening. "But, before we send you back, you have a visitor. She was your emergency number." I was so confused. The doctor exits the room. I stare up at the ceiling. "Who is here to see me?" I whisper to myself. _Click clack click clack._ I hear footsteps. High heels. My eager eyes look to the door. I see the last person I'd ever want to see. Wendy. I feel disgusted. "Why are you here, Wendy? I don't want you here. Get out." I dare to look at her. She's holding her purse in front of her. She's wearing a brown blouse with a black skirt. "I'm staying."

"Cut the crap, Wendy. We both know you don't care about me, and now that you locked me away in Briarcliff, You never tried to get me out and now, I couldn't give a shit about you either."

"What?" Wendy looks confused. "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. You're the one who ripped up my letter and threw it away. You said you never loved me." I wanted to tear her legs off and whip her out of the room. "You're blaming me for this?" She points to her chest and walks over to me, looking hurt. "That man, I think his name was Oliver, came to our home and gave me a message. He said that you never wanted to see me again and that I should give up and forget about getting you out of there. I never said those words, Lana, I love you so much and once I found out you were in the hospital," A pause, "I nearly had a heart attack. This was the perfect chance to see you because when you were at Briarcliff they said there were no visitors allowed. You don't even know how many time I talked to that old nun Jude to let me get in there. She's a stubborn bitch-"

"I'm so sorry, Wendy. I got a, uh, friend to send you a note. The note said that I loved you and that I was okay. He told me that you didn't care about it." My face burns from anger. My muscles tense and I want to kill Oliver. He probably did this so he could have me. If he were here right now in this room, I would rip him a new ass. I get up from my bed and hug Wendy. She holds me in her arms. I missed the smell of her hair and the way she would rub my back. "So what does this mean?" Wendy pulls away. "I-I don't know. After I'm done 'recovering' They'll send me back to that shit hole. I need to find a way out." Just when Wendy opens her mouth to speak, my doctor comes in. "Visiting hours are over. Please leave." Wendy faces me and mouths the words: "I love you." I stay quiet because I'm not sure of my feelings right now. This is so confusing. I need to do something about it.

Chapter 13

Betrayed

I'm brought back to Briarcliff a couple hours later. My legs run to the front doors and my eyes see the stairs the stand in the middle of the administration room. Breathe, walk faster. My body heads for the common room. I walk down the long, hollow, dark hall that leads me there. my arms fling open the doors and look to find Oliver, or even Kit. I move my eyes to the right and see Kit sitting in his usual spot. The couch beside the window and I look to the left. I see oliver sitting alone in a yellow chair. He doesn't notice me and neither does Kit. Now, I have to think, where am I going to go first. Oliver. I need to see him. I suck all the air from the room in and walk towards him. I keep looking at Kit for some reason. I'm kind of hoping that he doesn't see me.

I'm still looking at Kit as I walk to Oliver and I bump into someone. "Lana? You're okay!"

"Oliver, we need to talk." He reaches out to hug me and I put my hand out to stop him. "Please, don't." He looks confused, mind boggled."What?"

"I know what you did. You told Wendy lies, saying that I hate her." I open my eyes to this world and realize that everything is crumbling to the floor. "How did you find out?"

"Wendy visited me in the hospital. I confronted her and the truth came out. How, why would you do this to me?" I squint my eyes in confusion. "Because I love you so much I-"

"I can't do this anymore Oliver." I choke on reality. I see tears appear in his eyes. He's trying to hide it. "Please, Lana. Give me a chance to make this right." He whispers as he walks towards me. I feel him in my skin. Oliver is so close, too close. I close my eyes and give up and I feel so weak. I think of what is best for the both of us. I shake my head. "Everyone involved will get hurt in the end of it all." I sit Oliver down. I point my hand to my heart. "You did this to me. I could be out of here, living my dream, establishing a life for myself but you took that away." I stare into his big, brown eyes. I see guilt in him. "I promise I will make it up to you." I look over to Kit and see him staring at us. Oliver is still staring at me until he follows where my eyes are gazing. Oliver stands up fast and jerks away and I snap back to reality. "What's wrong with you?"

"You love Kit. Not me." He shakes his head. "What are you talking about?" I get up.

"It's okay. I can't do anything about it, but I will get you back. I swear it. This is why you don't wanna be with me. Wendy is just an excuse, isn't she?" Oliver is panting. I see kit get up and move towards us. Shit. "What's your problem?" Kit moves close to Oliver, intimidating him. I stand up and look at them with worried eyes. "No, Kit. What's your problem. You've been trying to get my girl for weeks now!" Oliver pushes Kit and he falls to the floor. I stand speechless. Kit gets up and punches Oliver in the face. They are pushing each other all around the room while everyone watches. Where is Jude and the orderlies? I try to stop them. I run over to them so I could grab their arms and stop this but Oliver hits me in the face from anger. Kit and him stop fighting and Oliver runs to me. He tries to help me up but I push him away. All of my emotions gather up and release. I start kicking and screaming on the floor when Oliver tries to help me. "This is fucking crazy! This is why we can't be together right now! you're a liar, Oliver! Just stay away from me!" I yell and the room is silent. Tears are streaming down my face and Kit comes to help me up. I take his hand and stand up. "Are you okay, Lana?" Kit's gentle voice calms me down and I look at Oliver. He seems so guilty. "Lana, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I-"He folds his arms near his chest area. "Don't." I put my hand up. He walks out of the room and I break. I begin to ball my eyes out into Kit's chest. "It's okay." He rubs my back to comfort me. I've never felt more shattered in my life.

Chapter 14

Plan A

Behind the stone walls of Briarcliff, time had no meaning. The day's himself seemed to exist in a kind of perpetual twilight, just like when I was first admitted. Life there was just a series of numbing cruelties and humiliations, all masquerading as something else. I was so sick of all the hurt that I felt inside and outside of me. I began to think of Wendy and Oliver. Everything was too much to handle. I sat alone in my cell and thought of everything I wanted to say and do to Oliver. I am feeling so depressed lately. I want it to stop. I grab a sheet from my bed and tie a knot at the end of it. I wrap the thin sheet around my neck and stand on the little chair that rests in my room. I attach the sheet to the hook on the ceiling and without thinking, I jump. I suddenly regret my actions and swing my legs back and forth, searching for the chair but before I know it, my whole world goes black. My eyes snap open when the knot unties from the hook and I fall to the floor, gasping for air. I weez for a while and then gather myself. I cry into my legs and wait for morning to come.

I enter the washroom and look in the mirror. A huge bruise around my neck is purple and blue. I also have a black eye from when Oliver hit me. I begin to worry. What if someone sees this? I need to hide my neck somehow, but I couldn't hide my eye. I take my little sweater I use to stay warm and I wrap it around my neck, making it look like a scarf. I look ridiculous but I keep it on anyway. My cell door opens and I head for breakfast.

After I eat the disgusting puke they call porridge, I walk into the common room. I still wonder how Jude didn't find out about the fight. My guess is that she was too busy torturing these poor, weak, defenseless patients to notice that there was a violent fight. Or maybe she just didn't care which was no surprise to me. I slowly open the common room doors, peeking my head through to make sure Kit or Oliver weren't in there. I see Kit in his obvious spot but I can't seem to find Oliver. I walk into the room and that's when I see him. Oliver is sitting at the far left corner, reading a book. I tip toe across the room and sit down on an uncomfortable wooden chair. I clutch my so called scarf that is wrapped around my neck and I hope to god they both don't see me. I put my head down and stare at my feet. When I look up at Oliver, he's staring right at me. I can tell he's desperate to talk to me. I see it all in his eyes. My heart breaks for him but then I remember what he did. Oliver lifts his hand up and points to his eye. "I'm so sorry." He mouths the words. I gain the strength to get up and walk over to him. Oliver stands up. "Lana, I never meant to hurt you. I was so angry that I didn't notice I hit you."

"I don't care about that right now." My harsh voice crushes his hope. "I need to know exactly why you said that to Wendy, why you told me that she never loved me." I felt like I already knew the answer. Oliver takes deep breaths. _Inhale, exhale_. "When I first saw you I wanted you all to myself. The thought of you with another person broke my heart."

"Why were you so attached to me? At the time, we only knew each other for a day."

"It was _love_ at first sight, Lana." I cross my arms and look away. I run my tongue along my teeth. "I just don't understand. The Oliver I met wouldn't have done this." I stare into his eyes. "Lana, I love you. I wanna be with you forever. After we got closer and closer I realized that what I had done was wrong. Completely wrong and I don't blame you if you never want to be with me again." His eyes linger down to his feet. "That's the problem. I do want to be with you but in this dark, dank place, it's almost impossible. Either way, I understand that Wendy should have still tried to get me out of here. God knows I would have done the same for her." Oliver raises his brow. His eyes move down to the sweater I wrapped around my neck. "What's that about?" Oh, God. I was hoping he wouldn't ask about that. "I-I'm just cold." I set my eyes on the wall behind Oliver. He stands up fast. "What happened? I know when your lying." I don't know what to do with my hands. "It's nothing."

"You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not Oliver."

"Take it off." He's so determined to know what's going on. "I'm not taking it off-"

"Lana. Take. It. Off." I raise my hands up and take the little scarf off. "Who did this to you?" Oliver whispers. "Was it Kit? I'll kill him!"

"No, stop!" I put my arms out to stop him from running. Oliver looks me in the eyes. "It was me, Okay? I don't want to be away from you. I don't wanna be here! Death was better at the time but I regret it now." I hold his arms as I whisper so no one else can hear. Oliver turns his back to me. "God, this is my fault. I caused this. I know I did, I-"

5e4dr5

"You really wanna do this?"

"Yes. I want this place burned down and the earth salted. As a reporter I know how to gather information and you, as a doctor, can gain access to files."

"I can't do that. I'm a patient here now. I don't _have_ access anymore." We both move to the two chairs in the corner and place ourselves on them. I prepare what to say in my head. "Carl, the orderly."

"What about him?"

"You guys are close, no? Go to him. He knows how messed up this place is, too." Oliver looks hopeless. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean he'll let me in on the extras of this place." An idea pops to my head. "Well, fortunately, he'll have to."

"What do you mean?" He asks with the raise of a brow. "Let's just say that when I came back here for the second time to get some info, he was fooling around with shelly. I can use that against him. In no time, Carl will pass over those files." Oliver looks astonished. "You are one hell of a reporter." We both chuckle, but we stop when we realize that Sister Mary Eunice was there for the majority of the time. She stands in front of us and the smiles disappear from our faces. "What's this I hear about gaining 'access to the files'?" She shakes her head and I stand close to her face. "Give us some information about this shit hole and we won't mention you in anything. No articles, nothing."

"Oh, no Ms. Winters. If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Well that's quite _Godly_ now isn't it, sister?"

"I'm quite the opposite, actually. If you try anything, I'll make your life a living hell."

"It's too late for that now." We stare each other dead in the eyes. I snap back to reality when Oliver takes my arm and pulls me away. My eyes stay planted on the young sister. "You put a life in danger. Now, I have some business to attend to, given Jude's epic failure on this place, but I'll see you soon, Lana." A sinister smirk appears on her face and she turns to walk away. "I wanna kill that bitch." I tell Oliver. "I do too Lana, I do too."

Chapter 15

Plan B

It's December 14th, 1964. Oliver and I sit quietly in the common room as we hold eachothers hand. It's been very calm and the only thing wrong right now besides me being locked in here, is that Sister Mary Eunice has been watching us for the past two days. Something isn't right about her, which is no big surprise because all of the staff in Briarcliff are messed up, but when I met her she was innocent, fragile. This place is so messed up.

"So, how are we going to confront Carl?" Oliver whispers. I raise my head to the question. "Well, I'm assuming he'll be in the common room any second now so maybe we can do it then-"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Winters. Carl had an accident. He fell off the ladder while trying to fix one of our lights. It's sad to say that he died." Sister Mary Eunice's harsh voice vibrates through the room and to the other patients. I run over to her and grab her tiny neck. "You did this!"

"Lana, STOP!" I hear Oliver shout from afar. I ignore his worried voice and continue talking. "You knew he was going to get Oliver and I out of here! You killed him!" The whole room is silent. My grip around her neck gets tighter and tighter every second she tries to move. At this point, I have no control over my body. Every emotion that I felt in here has been released out of my body and into the young Sister. I have full strength and control over her until she lifts her hands and I go flying across the room. I hit my head and fall unconscious on the ground. I wake up moments later and see Oliver sitting in front of me, frantically calling my name. I hear from afar, "Frank! Call Dr. Arden. She might need stitches." I see Mary looking at me until I fall into a deep sleep although Oliver asked me not to. I drift off into a dark world that hides behind my eyes.

"Lana?" My eyes open to a soft feminine voice. I see Mary Eunice standing above me as I lay still in my cold, stiff bed. "You've hit your head. I suppose you have a concussion. You'll need to rest up if you want to get better, dear." She acts as if she did nothing wrong. The world is spinning and I feel sick, but I just want to see Oliver. Mary attempts to feel my head and check my temperature but I slap her hand away before she get's a chance. "Don't touch me." I form my hand into a fist. The room is silent and she is staring at me. I begin to remember that this is the bed I was in when I had been admitted to Briarcliff. And then I remember why I was put in this place. I might know how to get out of here. "What are you thinking about?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"That's what all the patients say but-"

"No. I was admitted here because I was with Wendy." I peer into Mary's eyes. "Your point?"

"I'm in love with Oliver." A smile appears on Mary's face. "This is no joke. I don't like women anymore." My are wide with excitement. "You have to let Oliver and I out."

"We can't let him out."

"Yes, you can. When Oliver was put here, Jude said that was because he was with a 'lesbian'." I move my legs. The young nun bends down and leans close to my face. "Obviously, you don't know how things work around here. Once you admitted to Briarcliff, you never get out. It doesn't matter if you're a _saint_. You need to learn that and you can got tell your boy toy when we're done here." She stands up and walks towards the door. "See you later, lezzy."

"Get back here! let me out!" I scream until my voice is no more. Now, I'll do anything to get out. Even if it means killing that bitch.

Chapter 16

I'm finally released from my room. Oliver is the only person on my mind. I need to find him. My arms force open the common room doors and I peer across the room to point him out. He finally catches my eye. I run over to him and he stands up. "Whoa, calm down there." Oliver holds my arms in his large hands. I rush to over to sit him down. "She killed Carl."

"Who?"

"Mary Eunice. She knew our plan. Somehow, she found out… We need to kill her."

"What? Are you going crazy?" Oliver whispers into my ear. "No, Oliver, I'm not. I'm just desperate. You and I need to get out of here and I am willing to do what I have to do to leave this place." I rest my hands on my lap. "I know. I want to get out of here too but we need to be cautious and killing a nun won't help us. Even if we do escape, there would be a wild goose chase. At this point, I'd say there's no hope for us any more. We're going to rot in this place-"

"No. Don't say that." I shake my head violently. "What's up with you?" Oliver's confusion suddenly makes me angry. "What's wrong with _me?_ I think the question is what is wrong with you. Oliver Thredson, the man who was always happy, hopeful and bright is not here anymore. This isn't the person I knew and fell in love with."

"Well maybe I'm not."


End file.
